Justin in Sasha's Clothes
by Arina Lakhanda
Summary: Rhodey is sick, Pepper is out of town, and Iron Man decides to play a bathroom prank on Justin Hammer and upload it in the Internet! Thanks for reading, if you've read ..If you didn't, go on!
1. The Prank

**A/N: Hiya guys! This is a whole lot of humor! So remember to laugh it at whole! I just got the idea to do this because I wanted to! I dunno when and how I got the idea in my head but then I liked it and decided to write it down. **

* * *

**Pt. 1**

**The Prank**

Today was a normal day in the armory. Rhodey has a little fever, Pepper has gone somewhere with her dad. There was not even one signal of any Makluan activities. No thugs were doing any appearance. There was no school. All the armors have been repaired. Tony was getting bored alone in the armory. And you know that you must not bore Tony, or else, the consequences will be very bad.

Suddenly, an idea struck Tony. He went to take on his armor (You know, the black one, which can become invisible?). He took it on, and went towards Hammer Multinational Tower.

* * *

**Hammer Multinational Tower (HM Tower)**

Iron Man went towards Sasha's room, and finding it empty, went towards the place where her clothes were kept. He then picked up a plain black top, a black miniskirt and a tight grey slakes, which would surely end up to his ankles. He kept one of the three camera-bugs there (which could be controlled from the armor) which he brought along with him and started to record the scene. He then took the clothes in his hands and left the room, followed with a smirk.

* * *

**Justin Hammer's Room**

A call rang on Justin's phone while he was bathing. He came out of the bathroom, with a towel covering his private area** (Man! I am not Gay! But, this is just for humor).** He then picks up his phone:

**Justin:** Hello! Who the heck is on the other side of the phone?! **(Obviously angry)**

**Iron Man (Deepening his voice):** It's pathetic! Isn't it? You are so rich that you can own the largest security systems, but don't have enough money to even test it! Nch! Nch! Nch! I pity you, you know. Because of this small mistake, your dearest Sasha is now kidnapped.

**Justin:** What have you done to her?

**Iron Man:** Nothing. Well, nothing until you give us a million dollars.

…

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Iron Man tuned in his invisible mode, went towards Justin's bathroom and kept him engaged on the phone call. He, very noiselessly, went inside his bathroom. He replaced his clothes with Sasha's clothes. Suddenly, he got another idea. He took his soap, placed it on the place exactly where he usually steps on, and kept one more camera outside the shower curtain. He came out of the bath area and he entered Justin's room, he kept the last camera on the drawer, facing the centre of the room. He then went out of the room and ended the phone call, saying that it was a prank. He went towards Sasha's room. Again finding her room empty, he went inside and kept Justin's clothes on her bed. Then he somehow escaped his security protocols, and started to record everything.

* * *

**A/N: So, this turned out to be this kind of prank, huh! I loved it! But I dunno if you loved it or not. Feel free to review.**

**Until...oh!oh! Wait, remember, this story is only two chapters long, but still, the next chap. will be short.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	2. How it Looks

**Chapter 2**

**How it Looks**

* * *

**In the HMI Tower**

**Sasha's Room**

Sasha came inside, to see that her room was a mess. Her cupboard was messy; a few clothes were on bed, looking as if someone has searched down the whole room. 'I have to keep it back the way as it was', She thought. She sighed, and walked to her bed to start cleaning over the mess. When she started doing that, she noticed some clothes on her bed, near the edge. It looked like someone has tossed it here. She then picked it up to take a closer look of the unknown clothes, and then she realised that it was Justin's. She again sighed and, thinking that it was Justin's doing, took the clothes in her hand and went off to Justin's room.

* * *

**Justin Hammer's Room**

**Outside the Shower**

**Justin's POV**

I screamed on the phone "How dare you play this prank on me! I am sure I will tell the police to track you down!" I then hanged it. I was going to call the guards, but I noticed that I was only with a towel. I had a name to maintain. And also, I didn't want to break my phone. So I kept the phone back on the table. How dare someone played this ridiculous prank on me! I would really kill this person. First, he said that he kidnapped my PA, and then told me that it was just a prank! This was just ridiculous! Why did he reveal so soon that he was playing a prank on me? I just ignored the thought and then went to the bathroom.

But as soon as I entered, _Oow!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Justin hammer then entered the bathroom. But as soon as he stepped inside the shower area, he slipped on the floor, falling from his back. He remembered stepping on something slippery, so he carefully took the support of his legs, and stood up. He darted his eyes around to check the thing on which he fell. He eyes then caught something in the corner of the shower area. It was his usual soap…with a dent on its side, which was caused due to crashing of the soap bar on the tiled wall. He then picked up his soap, and wondered, 'I don't remember it falling or keeping it here'. He just shrugged it and went back to shower (A/N: Hey! You know the curtain, don't you? It covers the bathing scene.)

* * *

**In Justin's Room**

Sasha then entered the room, and finding it empty, she remembered that he was in the shower. She then sat back on his bed at the side of his room, capturing the rays of the sun. (A/N: Justin here is an early bird) and waited for his coming-out of-the hour-shower. Sure fact, Justin takes the same time as a woman does whenever he's in the shower. Well, that didn't matter; he was going to come out now.

* * *

**Inside the Bathroom**

Iron man's prank worked! Who knew that In-Just (rearrange it and it will become Just-In) wore his clothes without looking or checking? He didn't notice his clothes and wore it.

* * *

**After wearing**

Justin totally looked like a girl, with short boy-cut hair. Not to mention he looked cute, funny though.

He found out that Sasha was waiting for him in his room. He didn't want to make Sasha wait, so he shrugged the odd feeling he felt when he wore his clothes, or to correct it, Sasha's clothes. He didn't even bother to check it on the mirror.

* * *

**When he came out **

When Justin came out, Sasha burst out in laughter when she saw him. He was in a black top, black miniskirt and a grey slakes. He was in a women's dress for heavens sake! She had to drain all her energy to stop her outburst. She had problems to contain it even if she was watching to her other side. When Justin asks the reason of her sudden laughter, she replies "Jus… (Laugh)…Justin… (Laugh)…look at your… (Laugh)…CLOTHES! (a big laughter)…" she somehow spoke, thanks to the funny scene…

When Justin looks down to his dress and screams "Nooooooooooooooo…"

* * *

**The Armory**

After the accident, Tony had it all recorded. After that, Tony called his friend/brother who was getting bored in the bed.

**The Conversation**

**Rhodey:** Yeah! Who's there? (With a bored and tired voice)

**Tony: **Come On Rhodey! It shouldn't be that bad!

**Rhodey:** Tony. You dunno how much I am getting bored!

**Tony: **Hmm…It might be. Mind if I show you some work of 'Iron Man'?

**Rhodey:** Uh…Okay. It isn't one of the Stane ones or the Makluan Rings one, is it?

**Tony: **It is a surprise. (And then he hanged)

* * *

**Rhodey's**

"Surprise, huh! It seems that I am going to like it…why would he give me one which I won't like?" Rhodey thought loudly to himself, but finding no one to hear that, he (sorta crashed) back to his bed, falling with a thump.

Rhodey wished to himself "I wish my mom lets me outside…"

He wonders until two seconds later his mom voice came from outside the room "You said something there Rhodey?"

The voice caught Rhodey off-guard and he replied, saying "N-No mom! T-That was nothing!"

* * *

**Going on with Tony**

He then quickly took out his mobile phone, went through the Video, titled it with the name "Who knew Justin looked so cute in Sasha's clothes", then send it to Rhodey's mobile phone. He did the same to Pepper's phone, and waited for their reply.

* * *

**Rhodey's**

Rhodey burst into laughter after seeing the video. He was laughing hysterically until his mom's voice came again "Rhodey, why are you laughing?" Rhodey again got off-guard and started to panic. In hurry, he pressed the pause button instead of the cut button and hid it behind his back before his mom entered.

Aunt Roberta (his mom) glared at him before asking "Any reason why you were laughing?"

Rhodey gulped the lump inside his throat at the dangerous glare and replied, "Uh…nothing mother, it was re-really n-noth-nothing". He knew that he was going to get killed if the glare tells the right thing.

Aunt Roberta narrowed his eyes and started to look for signs of lies. Rhodey again gulped at the sight and unconsciously gripped his mobile tightly.

Aunt Roberta noticed the movement, and narrowed her eyes more at the hand behind his back, and again asked "Rhodey, what are you hiding behind your back?"

His grip tightened more on that question and then stuttered while speaking "N-n-n-n-nothing, i-i-its n-n-nothing, r-really!". He tried to assure her but failed. After another glare, he hesitated and then took out the phone and showed it to his mom. She actually snatched the mobile and saw the reason of laughter.

She also burst in laughter but didn't notice that it was a video. She then returned it to him and asked him, still laughing "Hey, where did you get this image?" Rhodey, impressed that her mom didn't notice the play button, said, "Uh-um-I just found it…" Her mom ignored the stuttering and went to her work.

Rhodey now went through the video, and laughing, called Tony how much he'd like the video. After sometime, Pepper also called and thanked for the video and suggested that he should probably upload it in the Internet. He then took out his Starkpad and touched the upload button, and the Video got uploaded.

**Happy Sappy Ending**

**Not the Ending**

**Next day**

**In an Interview**

**Reporter: **What do you want to say about the Video in the Youtube titled 'Justin in Sasha's Clothes'?

**Juatin: **What! It is on the Internet now?!

**A/N: Thanks for the patient wait guys. I seriously am confused how long you could wait for this chapter. You should win a trip to Stark tower for this one!**

**Until Next time…see ya!**


	3. Credits

**Credits**

_Obviously, credits go to me for making this story, so if you want to hit me with sandals for this, please don't hurt the ones who helped me in writing this episode._

_BTW, I thought that I should show to you all those people who helped me in this wired episode._

**They are:**

Aldrain Petriew as Tony Stark and Iron Man

Anna CummerasPepper Pots

Daniel Bacon as James 'Rhodey' Rhodes

Catherine Lough Haggquist as Roberta Rhodes

Michael Adamthwaite as Justin Hammer

Paula Lindberg as Sasha

Me as Reporter

**_Thank _****_y_****_ou for readin_****_g_****_!_**

_Iron Man: Armored Adventures Theme Song_


End file.
